Sweet Revenge
by DeadC4t
Summary: Revenge best serves cold XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: own nothing! And I'm sorry if there is so much grammar mistake...**

* * *

Never ever in her life Hinata felt this humiliated. Maybe she doesn't use the word humiliated the right way. Embarrassed is a more appropriate word to explain her felling right now. How can in her right mind she could ever be that careless?

'St_upid Hinata! How can you never ever doing things right. How can you not realize he is there? This is even more embarrassing than the last time people stumbled into this secret. How can I face him now after last night even? I couldn't possibly do that now. What face I will make? Thinking about that make me want to disappear. Please just kill me now!'_

What could possibly happened to our poor maiden? To answer this question we better get back to two hours ago when this story began.

* * *

_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_ is proven to be useful. Even though she doesn't able to perform _Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven_ despite her main house status, this -correction- HER technique can compensate for it. If others deem her as a failure, it is okay. In the end they've given her an opportunity to create her own technique... Her own and hers alone.

The only problem is her timid, shy nature. How can she able to tell her clan about her technique if its training revolving around her-almost-naked condition? She better die first. She doesn't remember to have this kind of problem with her other technique, _Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists_. Of course she have to be decent when trains this, he is there. But, embarrassed as she is, she didn't have much choice. Her only strong points is her flexibility, chakra control, and her determination. So she must practice again and again.

* * *

It has been a few months since her last chance to slip past the guard. Her personal protector, her dearest cousin, proved to be the biggest obstacle. He is a light sleeper, very alert, worthy of his jounin status. Today, he is not expected to be home due to his mission. In the evening he come back very tired. His mission is harsh but with a little lucks, he is able to finish early. Still, he slept early and didn't even wake up despite the noise Hinata produced in the next room. So, she determined to stick with her plan. When she opened her door and later close it, she made sure to sense any disturbance in the air cause by change in her cousin chakra's flow. She didn't dare to use her eyes, for its will only cause her more trouble than help. She stay long enough, to long even, just to made herself sure. Then she tiptoed slowly past the guard. Having touch the ground that far from the eyes of her clan, she is as happy as a child on a sunny day. She got her freedom. Nobody will judge her and her action, failure is allowed. She got so happy that she forgot. The world is not hers alone.

* * *

He wondered why was she undressing. He then felt relieved that he is the only one watching for the sight before his eyes is not something he would want others to see (nor something he would want to share either). He know as a gentleman he should avert his eyes, turn his back on her, guarding her from unwanted gaze. Still, he couldn't avoid to keep watching. Her curves bewitching him. Her moves enchanted him. She stole his whole attention. Realized that his intense gaze (he is literally starring) can make her aware of his existence, he slowly hiding his presence. He always proud of his ability to suppress his presence and his keen senses toward disruption of chakra flow that he is sure his last act gave his presence away. Much to his astonishment she isn't showing any sign of awareness.

'_Oh, my dear lady... How can you be so ignorant?_ _Still so naive and innocent after all this year?'_

After that kind of thought his determination to protect her only grows larger. Put his determination and good intentions aside what we got left is a perfectly healthy teenage boy. Not to mention his overprotective nature when it come to his cousin. Yes, it is Neji Hyuga we talking about. Trust it to him, then we got a piece of mind about how alluring is that body, how fragile her heart is, and of course the most important: nobody touch her without his approval, hurt her I kill you, over my dead body, and such on. But, all the blame can't be put solely on him alone. Just look at our maiden dancing so beautifuly on the surface of the water. Her skin shine under the moonlight. Her skin is so white and pale almost ghostly. Her long black hair reflecting the ray of the moon along with her move adding contrast to her pale complexion. Her slightly blushing cheek adorning her face perfecting the contrast. Her lips is another matter. Her training did nothing to it. Her lips still as pink as is pale. But as her pace increasing, her body need for air push her lips slightly open to allow her to breath in more air. As it happen there is only one thought that come to his mind: how will her lips look after he (if ever) violate it? To make the matter worst, her figure doesn't help to calm one mind at all. For him, she is the very definition of perfection.

It already long past gone since he made peace with his mind that she is tickling his wrong side. She stir something dangerous inside him. After long struggle, one denial after other, he come to conclusion that to him she is more than just a cousin, even if he was reluctant to acknowledge it. So, he watched her. He would not lie that he didn't enjoy the view; for when one admire the thing one like the most, one will take as much time to enjoy it; but her carelessness is not something he will tolerate. Slowly, when he sensed her pace slowed and her chakra flow catch a new balance, he gave his presence away so by the time she is finished, his presence is informed.

* * *

Then come the worst moment in her life...

She usually finished her training with quick meditation, but of course, after she take her sweet time to catch her breath and enjoy the ambience the world offer. Still panting, she watch the moon reflection on the rippled water surface. She loves it at night. At night, without people, it seems to her, the nature radiating different chakra flow that never failed her. The darkness, the sky, the star and the moon, the wind, the leaves, the tree...

and she stopped. Her mind went blank. She made a quick turn only for her eyes to met with another pair of eyes similar to hers that she knows to well. Its his cousin, stoic as ever, the eyes that still looking straight into hers. Thousand of thought flickering in her head, in a mere seconds. Her blood rushed to her face, heated it, painted it with another shade of red. Her heart pounding so hard that she was sure is going to burst. Between fight or flight, her legs decided it for her brain. She run, fast and far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: own nothing! And I'm sorry if there is so much grammar mistake...**

**thanks for the review and follow XD**

* * *

Two whole weeks! For two whole weeks she cannot face him. Every single time their eyes would meet, every single time she would avert her eyes. For two whole week! The burning her face suffered would not cease and her cousin face would only portrayed nothingness toward her embarrassment. She cannot believe herself.. for two whole weeks she still cannot catch the cat who stole her tongue. Each time the cat slip pass her grip she would only blame her cowardliness. Her lips would only tremble after its apart and her tongue would only fail her, again and once more...

Really, she hate herself.

* * *

Freedom is something she always longed for. But if there is want for freedom, there is always a want for acknowledgement. In her, this two work as opposite of each other. As one cannot exist without other and cannot be fulfilled as long as there is other. _Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_ is another matter. It's offering freedom at the same time it's offering acknowledgement. One taste of it, just once, she then knew that she will never willing to let it go.

Outside the prying eyes of her clan she is able to accomplish something that none of them can. It is her own, her dearest secret, her pride. She doesn't care if Naruto ever saw her (what sadly she comes to her conclusion). What matter is (and it is always since the beginnings and her only problem) her clan, her family. What happened two weeks ago only give her another proof. Sure she felt embarrassed when Naruto caught her long time ago, but when you switched Naruto with Neji... She doesn't even know anymore what to think of it.

It is painful to realize (and latter more painful acknowledgement) that what matter to her is her clan. That is the beginning and that is the ending of her problem for there is her home since always. Her whole world is her family, main or branched. She thought that her whole worlds is larger than that. Oh, how wrong she is. Sure, Kurenai sensei, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and the others means more than something to her but she is (always, whether she conscious of it or not) stuck in the beginning. Like a child whose parent loathe, nothing this child wants more then his/ her parent's love. Whether you let it go or succumb to it, that things is always matter.

* * *

At the moment, _Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms _is a complete technique. She doesn't any longer in need for her old training method. Conventional training is sufficient. She already learned the precision and chakra control needed to perform it. The water is no longer needed.

Her persistence comes from her need. What is more thrilling for a lady like her than a glimpse of freedom.

Really, she blame herself. Oh, she also blame her cousin in this case, because this case is different. If only he would just stop from being such a dutiful protector (for her, nosy is never the right word to describe Neji prying eyes. His change in his hostile attitude, she can appreciate, but his sense of duty is another matter)... her life will be much easier. So, this time he must pay.

At first, what came to her mind only embarrassment, nothing else. How will she face the world with this secret. Then came the curiosity as why he didn't utter a single things nor he show any sign of whatever he thinks about it. Was the whole ordeal a dream? Still she cannot face him. Then the panic subside...with only him remain. Why, what, how? Still she cannot face him. Then anger came. He made her realize something she wouldn't so willing to acknowledge. How can he be such a cruel person? He took away from a little she have when she didn't even able to perceive his chakra that night. He is that strong but didn't even able to not steal from her. So be it, she doesn't care anymore, she will take her revenge.

* * *

He is at loss as why he cannot uttered a single word when he saw the embarrassment in her eyes. At that moment, the only thought that entered his mind was that how beautiful she is. Then, a second later she was already out of his eyes. She run, fled... but he just cannot accepted it. She may run as if the goddess of fate will cut the string of her life if she stopped but he would not allow her escaping his gaze.

He is her rightful protector. He would and always will watch her. It's his duty (and privilege for she is to blame to becoming such a beauty as she is). So in silent he watched.

He watched her. He watches her. He will watch her.

He watched her run, cried, then came home safely in the dawn with the only things left that hurt her is him. He watched her squirm in his present, unable to face him. He watched her tried to squish some form of word from her mouth. Her tremble lips accompanied by her blush always succeeded to make him forget the real reason why she would make such a seductive face. He is, much to his dismay, enjoying the fact that he is the reason even it is not the kind of reason he would want in the first place (let's not talk about what reason he actually want for his cousin to make such a face in another occasion).

He already sink too low in this ocean of twisted love. As low as he will unconsciously fall into alert state when slowly lost her chakra presence. He is at peace near her. Her chakra, being not there made him wide awake at that night. Something the owner of the chakra herself not understood. the more reason he doesn't trust himself to confront her in fear that he might actually confess his felling.

* * *

In two weeks nothing changes in him, a lot in her. At first, she would unconsciously tried to shrink her presence as if his acknowledgement of her presence could killed her. Later this kind of attitude accompanied by a series of curious gaze. Then, her attention would solely concentrated on him. So intense he could almost felt their chakra intertwined, not he would complained.

Recently, he cannot read her. She is always an open book to him but in this case not anymore. Her gesture still lack confidence. Her cheek still painted with a blush. She still cannot meet his eyes. But, what her chakra says is different. She is planning something.

Of what, he cannot guess, but by the way their chakra interact, maybe... Just maybe it not something bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: own nothing! And I'm sorry if there is so much grammar mistake...**

**thanks for the review and follow XD**

* * *

_His smirk..._

* * *

Though, having confirmed her desire for revenge, she doesn't know what to do of it. She just not the type for mischief. Sadly, she is always in the other end of it.

She believe that even a perfect person like himself must have some kind of weakness. Indeed, especially a person as perfect as he is. There must be something. Something so small, so unimportant, that everybody miss. Something... Just something...

She doesn't have a single clue. The only things she have is her own eyes. So, observation is her only answer. She will wait as long as it needed...

* * *

_Too smug..._

* * *

Much to her dismay, the result of her keen observation is:

His hair always seems so smooth and silky whatever the occasion is (made people wonder). Having similiar eyes, his eyes posses a different kind of depth in it. Then there is his face. Even though member of Hyuga is well known for its fine face (not to mention look alike one another), his face stand out. Being surrounded by well built male Shinobi, the grace he shown with that kind of stature is refreshing. In short, he is beautiful.

He is a very diligent and discipline person. He never skip training. His possible favorite training is meditation, because, even as absurd as it sound, he seems to lower his guard in his meditation. He is a smart person, very smart even. His respond to questions is always appropriate. Never speak when not needed. A silent person who you cannot underestimate.

His expression almost never change. His face twitch a little (so faint for people to notice) when he doesn't like or agree to something. He loose his grip a little (but who doesn't?) around Rock Lee's burning passion of youth. His expression also change a bit every time she is near, but this, she cannot fathom the meaning behind.

Thanks to his less-expression-ness his temper is unknown. If you count the number his face twitch, you can see that he got quite the temper. If you observe his gesture which is full of confidence, you can see that he never question himself. He still his old self minus his hatred. But...the most important things is this faint, subtle hints of kindness he is trying so hard to conceal.

Conclusion: nothing useful. He still perfect, as a Hyuga and as a Shinobi.

* * *

_Too arrogant..._

* * *

If there is something remotely useful about this tiring observation, she supposes it is his chakra. His chakra pattern is always rich and subtle, making it really hard to observe (pain in the ass if I may say so). He is almost always on guard, suppressing his chakra, hiding his pattern of emotion with it, and he is doing it too well. But, also because of this exactly she realize that his chakra pattern always change abruptly when he exited the night. It is like when he was on meditation only more...more rough, harsh, like something that finally explode.

After constant repetition of this pattern, she believed there must be something... He simply couldn't drop his guard once he closed his door every single time, did he? Something fishy... The emotion his chakra contain... like a finality, serene, and something similar to resignation. She cannot believe in herself as she find whatever emotion it contain, draw her near.

She then decided that this is what she is looking for...

* * *

_I hate it..._

* * *

She can not afford to miss the timing. After all what is important is the timing. She doesn't change her chakra pattern (only adjust it a little; too much change will attract unwanted attention) as she slowly creep to his door. Slowly, she open his door...

"Good night, Hinata-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?" He ask.

* * *

_I hate it the most..._

* * *

He is there smirking smugly with arrogant demeanor while she is frozen in her track. The way he stands there with just only towel around his hips and half wet hair... He is emanating an aura she finds very sexy and makes her mouth dry. He obviously just have finished his bath.

"Is this your idea for revenge, Hinata-sama?" He asks her.

She only stands there petrified, face as red as tomato, trying to process what have happened.

"..." He is waiting for her answer.

"..."

"I realized that we never had a proper conversation about that event. I just want to tell you that I am very sorry about the awkward situation."

'_So, why your face doesn't look sorry at all?' _She is still staying silent.

"It is not a very gentlemanly act from my side. If this can makes you satisfied then I don't mind at all." He is still smirking arrogantly.

'_Wait! What's what?' _She doesn't understand what happened anymore._  
_

"So, I quest we got a deal?"

She unconsciously shakes her head hard. She doesn't understand what he is talking about. (For God's sake) he is supposed to be in bath right now...

Looking at her confused face his face changes, making a soft almost loving smile. He then turns around, throws his towel, getting dressed, and turn again (actually fast enough for you to see anythings). This time, he is now facing a red painted statue who was once a girl. He walks slowly toward her, bows a little and whispers softly in her ear.

"I think now we are even" He chuckles, kiss her cheek gently, and then leaves the room.

* * *

_...especially because I cannot bring myself to hate it..._

* * *

Her mind is a mush. Her legs feels like jelly. She falls on her knee.

This is not a kind of revenge she thought about... this kind of revenge...

this kind...

...

Slowly, she touch her cheek, a smile forming in his face as she thinks...

_'Maybe...maybe this kind of revenge...not bad at all...'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy XD. Let me know what you think about it, I will be very thankful ^ ^**

PS: lately, he confess to her that his weakness is her XD


End file.
